The First Date
by Melissa Larkin
Summary: Carter and Susan's first date! :)


Note: I don't own Susan, Lydia, Haleh, Carter or any ER characters, nor do I own the song "I Could Not Ask For More." I just happen to like that song! :)  


**  
  
  
The First Date  
  
**

Susan Lewis anxiously looked at the clock of the nurse's station. In just one hour, she and John Carter would be going on their first official date. Susan laughed to herself, thinking that she and John had already kissed without being on a date first. She smiled, recalling their first kiss on the rooftop of the hospital. Susan had felt something then -- not just sparks, but an entirely different emotion. Was she in love with John? It's too soon, she told herself. You're the sensible one. You can't fall in love after just a couple of kisses.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts," a voice said behind her. Susan whirled around to see Lydia, a nurse and her longtime friend, writing on a patient's chart. "You were a million miles away."  
  
"I'm just thinking about tonight," Susan replied. Lydia smiled.  
  
"Ahh, yes, the first date!" Susan looked at her friend in shock.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Lydia smirked.  
  
"It's County. Word gets around fast." She put down her chart and smiled. "So, what are you going to wear?" Susan recovered from her initial shock and grinned.  
  
"My black dress," she replied. Haleh approached, already having heard the last part of the conversation.  
  
"You're going to make Carter get weak in the knees," she replied. Lydia laughed.  
  
"As long as he's not weak in any other part of his anatomy."  
  
"Lydia!" Susan tried to scold her friend but burst into laughter. Carter appeared at that moment, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"What's so funny?" Susan fought to stop laughing as Carter put his arm around her. "What did I miss?"  
  
"Nothing, believe me!" Susan replied. "The secret's out. Everyone knows we're going on a date tonight."  
  
"Good," Carter answered. "You're the best thing to happen to me and I don't want to keep it a secret." As Lydia and Haleh said "aww" Carter leaned in and gently kissed Susan on the lips. A huge grin broke across Susan's face as Carter kissed her again, this time on the forehead.  
  


*~*~*~*  
  


Susan was putting on her earrings when there was a knock on the door. "I'm coming!" she shouted, putting her heels on and rushing to the door. She smoothed her dress, took a deep breath, and opened the door to see Carter's smiling face.  
  
"Wow!" he exclaimed, taking in the sight of Susan. She looked beautiful, wearing a black dress, heels, and small diamond earrings. "You look amazing."  
  
"Thank you," Susan blushed. Carter took a bouquet of pink roses out from behind his back and handed them to Susan.  
  
"For you," he said. Susan inhaled the fragrance of the roses and looked up at Carter, smiling.  
  
"They're beautiful. Come in while I put them in some water," she said. Carter entered, closing the door behind him. "I'll be right back." Susan went to leave the room, but Carter took her arm and tenderly kissed her.   
  
"It's been an hour since I kissed you," he said softly. "I couldn't wait any longer." Susan stroked Carter's cheek and they kissed again. Carter wrapped his arms around Susan. "As much as I'd love to continue this, our reservations are for 7."  
  
"We should get going then," Susan replied as she exited to the kitchen. She returned a moment later with the roses in a vase of water and set them down on the coffee table. "I'll get my coat."  
  
"Allow me," Carter offered, putting Susan's coat on her. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes," Susan replied, picking up her purse. She locked the door and took Carter's hand as they walked to the elevator.  
  


*~*~*~*  
  


Later that night, at the Lakeview Inn, Susan and Carter were finishing their dinner when music began to play. Carter smiled at Susan.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Susan nodded.  
  
"I would love to," she replied, as they walked to the dance floor. The song "I Could Not Ask For More" played as they danced. Carter spoke softly to Susan.  
  
"I couldn't ask for more in my life," he said. Susan looked up at Carter.  
  
"Neither could I," she answered. "I can't remember a time when I felt happier, more at peace." Carter kissed Susan's hand and they wrapped their arms around each other and danced. Forget about being sensible, Susan thought to herself. I'm in love!  
  


*~*~*~*  
  


A while later, Carter and Susan were walking around the grounds of the Lakeview Inn. They strolled through the inn's garden, holding hands and talking.  
  
"I don't want this night to end," Susan admitted. Carter stopped walking, and Susan looked at him. "What is it?"  
  
"There's something I want to tell you," Carter began. "I don't know how you'll take it." A worried look washed across Susan's face.  
  
"Just tell me, Carter," she said softly. Carter looked in Susan's eyes.  
  
"Ever since you came back, things in my life have been better. Even with Gamma being sick and my parents getting a divorce, my life isn't as bad as it used to be. And I have you to thank for that," he said. Susan blushed.  
  
"I don't think I can take the credit for that." Carter laughed.  
  
"Typical Susan Lewis, humble as always," Susan grinned.  
  
"What you said, it was sweet. Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Carter was now nervous, and shook his head. "Then what was it?" Carter stroked Susan's face and stared into her eyes.  
  
"I love you," he said gently. Susan was surprised, and then a smile appeared on her face. Carter was still nervous and didn't notice at first. "I know this is just our first date, but I have felt this way for a while now and I wanted to tell you, and --"  
  
"I love you, too," Susan replied. Carter looked at her, now the one who was surprised.  
  
"Would you mind repeating that?" he said, grinning widely. Susan wrapped her arms around Carter's waist and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I love you, John Carter," she repeated.   
  
"Wow," Carter said. He and Susan sat on a nearby bench. "So, when did you know it? That you loved me?"  
  
"When we were dancing earlier," Susan replied. "You?"  
  
"The moment I saw you again, when you walked back into County," Carter said. "Back into my life. Back into my heart, although you never really left." Susan rested her head on Carter's shoulder.  
  
"I wish I hadn't left," she admitted. "Maybe we would've fallen in love years ago." Carter put his arm around Susan.  
  
"We're together now," he stated. "And in love." Susan looked up at Carter and smiled for the thousandth time that evening. "And that's all that matters." Carter and Susan shared another kiss, and fell more in love with each other.  
  


~*~*~*The End~*~*~*  



End file.
